Stronger Than Steel
by deathbystrawberry
Summary: Slight-Au. Kurogane Junior High has been obscured from the map of Japan for being a failure of a school. There are no accomplishments to speak of whatsoever. Until one brave soul named Tachimukai decides to form a soccer team.


**STRONGER THAN STEEL**

c h a p t e r : o n e

"show me your full potential.**"**

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Get up, it's time go to school." Mother of Tachimukai Yuuki, had begun gently shaking her son.

Tachimukai, a young [around fourteen years old] soccer enthusiast was too tired open his eyes from yesterday's independent practice. His summer is over, and it was time to get back to junior high… to _Kurogane_. And although it means 'Black Steel' which is a very strong (and not to mention cool) name for a school, it's still a no-name-school. And by that, it means that this school has never achieved any greatness. The lack of participation in Japan's society has put them into a position where they are practically invisible to the eyes of the outside world. It's students may get their average scores, but rarely can a student from this school score an above average or even high honor material scores. And for some reason, these kids just don't care about that. They may socialize with their friends, but there's never any drama or love or any of that such. No one is interested in clubs (even if they play sports, most don't bother to try), teachers are just as unconcerned as the students, there's only one council member (and he practically runs the school now), even the head principle believes that this school has a chance in this world. A school that doesn't consists with these variations might as well not be considered as a school in the first place. This is what Tachimukai believes by heart, after spending about two years here.

"C'mon now, Yuuki. I already have breakfast made. Get dressed and come down stairs." His mom may have a tender voice, but her orders are something he couldn't ignore.

Her son finally decided to open his eyelids slowly, to absorb the ray of light that streamed through his window shutters from above his head. "Okay, Mom. Be right down…"

When he heard his mother leave the room and had gone downstairs, the boy moved out of bed sluggishly. Who ever heard of an eager kid who wants to get to yet another boring first day at school, right? Once he was on both his feet, the walked lightly towards the closet. Eyes still on the verge of closing. He had been approaching his school uniform, already hung from the outer doors of where his clothes should me… Apparently his mother was the eager one. The uniform had been basically covered in all black, like utter genuine blackness with silver rims. Two awesome colors that went well together, so apparently when it comes to names and appearances this school's second best. But Tachimukai didn't have the effort to admire such things.

Taking off his pajamas and putting his newly sized uniform (that's right, he's been growing about two inches taller over the summer) on, eventually he wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. It took about half an hour later for the boy to become fully awake. When he went downstairs to join his mother for breakfast, she was already getting ready to leave for work. That was when something inside him sunk.

"Breakfast is on the counter. Now, I have to leave for work. I'm sorry, but I won't be home for dinner so I made you some Chicken Stir Fry last night and in the fridge. Just warm it up on the microwave and you'll be set." She leaned down on him and kissed him on the cheek. This motherly sort of affection did make him feel a littler better. But he didn't say anything. "Love you, and try to have fun at school. Why don't go join the soccer club? Seeing that you were out late last night practicing." As soon as she put on her worker's shoes, she left.

A sigh came from Tachimukai when she left. "There isn't soccer club at that school…" Checking the time, then went to consume his morning meal.

Tachimukai has enjoyed playing soccer for about his entire life, and his teammates from his previous school had that same energy that he has. But when his mother finally got her promotion, they were forced to move here. In this fancy looking apartment (that he honestly never thought he'd see the day that they'll be living in such a nice place). But there were consequences to living in such an environment, such as the fact that the new school he now goes doesn't have a soccer team. And no, he doesn't blame or hate his mother. But Tachimukai is willing to throw this nice setting away if it meant that he could return to his school… to his friends and teammates in Inazuma. And yet he was forced to remain. And must constantly remind himself: that he must stay optimistic and work with what he has.

Sighing yet again after finishing his meal, he washed his plate and prepared for school.

When he stepped outside of his apartment with his school briefcase, and quickly locked the door before he forgets, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Out of curiosity, he looked. And to his surprise, there was a boy about his height that walked downstairs. He disappeared, but Tachimukai felt like he needed another look. The boy slyly hunched over the railing to see the back the boy, leaving the territory of the apartment complex. Then it hit him, the boy was wearing Kurogane's school uniform. _'This must be a new student… And to think that he's my next door neighbor.'_ Thought the brunette. He continued to observe from afar, and even when that boy disappeared he still looked at the spot he last saw him. A new student…

"Tachimukai! Why are you just standing there, we have to get to school!" The sound of Ichinose Kazuya, snapped him out of his thoughts.

Speaking of school… They were going to be late! "Ah!" Ichinose was on jogging pace, meaning if he sprints ahead then Tachimukai will have no hope of ever catching up to him. "Wait up!"

Ichinose Kazuya, is Tachimukai's very first friend that he made since arriving at Kurogane Junior High. Ichinose is obviously Japanese, but he was raised in America. When they first met, Ichinose was speaking in a mixed dialect that nobody at the school could understand (teachers included). Which means that Ichinose also had trouble understanding Japanese. And Tachimukai was the only one who did understand Ichinose, since he took about a year in a half of English. First he was Ichinose's (and everyone else's) translator, eventually they got to know each other and became good friends. By now, Ichinose has already adjusted to understanding Japanese tongue.

When he met Ichinose on the walk path to school, they took in a few seconds to breathe. Then, they both sprinted.

Shards of dusts would burst from underneath they feet as they ran. Pacing themselves rhythmically to test the other's physical potential. They moved in sync.

"Lucky us! Looks like he was have two minutes to spare!" Ichinose checked his watch. Tachimukai didn't bother looking at his ten-minutes-too-late of a cellphone.

They reached the unnecessarily large school in no time. And once again, the school was doing some sort of construction.

But they were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Tobitaka Seya. Tobitaka, this school's juvenile delinquent.

Well... at least he give this school some excitement. However, Tachimukai has already learned the hard way to avoid him and his gang. These people are NO posers, they are indeed a legit group of delinquents. Tachimukai remember the day he got scowled by the leader Tobitaka because he accidentally stepped on his foot. Tobitaka was so crossed he shoved Tachimukai in a storage room and left him there for three days. Due to the fact that the teachers don't really care about this sort of bullying, telling on Tobitaka is a huge no-no. It's like sending a demon back to hell, while knowing that hell will let him off for 'good behavior'. Thankfully, Ichinose came around everyday to drop off food and water. And it was Ichinose that found the storage room key and let Tachimukai out.

Apparently, Tobitaka forgot that he imprisoned Tachimukai there after the first day.

And don't ask where he had to took a dump. You can probably tell by the janitor's angry expression.

The delinquent leader glanced at the other teen for a brief moment, then looked away. Tobitaka's hands were placed inside his pant's pockets.

Like Tachimukai recalled, this school is good with appearances. Even Tobitaka agrees (he is wearing the uniform).

So as soon as danger has passed within the school boundaries, the two boys trailed along quietly.

"Fubuki-san!" Tachimukai shouted enthusiastically across the classroom.

He was already separated from Ichinose when they entered the school. Since they weren't in the same class this year. But to Tachimukai's pleasure, another friend of his will be in his class. Fubuki Shirou, a really nice guy that Ichinose had befriended instantly during their first encounter. But he is also 'heartthrob' material. Plenty of girls would give anything to be with him, but of course people are just too shy to do anything about it. They merely just like be his friend, when in fact they had an obvious crush on him. And Fubuki is just eating this attention, smiling and being naive as usual. He's also famous for being good at playing sports that involved ice, or cold weather. This includes: snowboarding, skiing, hockey, and even ice-skating. Yet another one of his princely charms. And don't get the wrong idea, Tachimukai isn't jealous. In fact, he's more happy that he's made two close friends in the past two years… He's luck is finally going up.

"Good morning to you, Tachimukai." When Fubuki finally escaped from the crowd of girls, he then walked up to Tachimukai. The two exchange matching smiles.

"How was your vacation?" The brunette asked.

The ice fanatic beamed. "It was great! Greenland is filled with snow mountains, I got to participate in a snowboarding contest there." Fubuki paused. Tachimukai saw that for an instant, his friend's eyes displayed sadness. But then he resumed, hiding that hint of sad expression. "But I lost to my brother."

Tachimukai comforted his friend by patting him gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Fubuki! This only means you need to work twice as hard to improve, and to grow."

"Yeah. I wish there was someway I could practice my skills here." His and Tachimukai's feelings were the same.

"Sit down! So we can begin class!" The teacher shouted over them.

Both boys hadn't realize that the rest of their classmates were already seated. Now they were being stared down by their teacher. They immediately took the empty chairs they stood by, and sat down. When their teacher's attention was finally off of them, the boys looked at each other and grinned. Something about getting yelled at on the first day, seemed rather of fun. It kind of livened up their day. Then their eyes met a figure that entered the room.

"… Yamino Kageto." The male spoke. His appearance was full of indifference, seeing that he's glaring at the floor for some reason.

It was the boy he saw earlier. Tachimukai's next door neighbor, was that very boy.

"Feel free to grab the seat by the windows, Mr. Yamino."

Several, if not all eyes were locked onto this boy. Something about him seemed appealing, and even Fubuki could sense it.

It was as if, this was a sign for something. Something that could either be good or bad. Or it could just be his imagination.

"Mr. Tachimukai! Please read page 7 of the school's handbook to the class." Once again, his thoughts were interrupted.

Tachimukai rummaged through his briefcase and pulled out his handbook. Then stood up, hands shaking from anxiously. "U-Um. A-All student must…"

* * *

_Meanwhile_, onto top of the school's roof.

"Hehehe! This'll teach **moose-head** to mess with me." A hooded teen managed to sneak into the under construction part of the school's roof.

The workers had all gone on to lunch break. Which meant a open opportunity for this stranger. He moved around the edge of the construction site, trying to find his target. Several thick strands of rope that held a large metal ledge midair. Then, he took out a switchblade and started to cut the rope one side of the ledge. But he didn't cut it all the way, no just enough so that the tiniest tug on this piece of metal and it will fall to the ground instantly.

The hooded strange, cackled. Then put the switchblade back into his pockets.

"Boss! We've painted that teacher's car, just as you said!" Another hooded teen appeared.

"Good. Be sure you deliver the evidence. And bring my camera!"

"Yes, Boss!" After the other solute, he left the scene. His 'boss' soon exited, a sinister smile pasted on his face.

* * *

"Tachimukai! Fubuki!" Ichinose reunited with all three of the boys after class.

School ended early, being the first day and all. But for the teachers, it's a full time job. Most of the students were starting to leave, there were now several students in the classroom.

"Its been awhile, Ichinose-kun. How was your class?" Being the polite person that he is, Fubuki started off with a typical question.

Ichinose merely shrugged. "Boring, review stuff. The usual." He didn't seem pleased, but all that changed when he eagerly continued. "Heard you guys got a new student."

"There has been a lot of new students lately." Mentioned Tachimukai.

Fubuki didn't wanted to rudely point, so he used his eyes to direct Ichinose's attention to where Yamino was located. He then lowered his voice, but not in a gossiping matter. "He's over there."

"Wow. Looks like Fubuki's going to have another competitor with the girls." Ichinose cheerfully responded. Fubuki didn't seemed phased by it.

"You make me sound like some kind of womanizer." Said Fubuki. He seemed kind of happy out it.

Ichinose replied immediately. "Don't keep acting stupid, Shirou. Or you're going to have a serious problem on your hands."

"Hey… guys." Tachimukai interrupted. It seems that he had been in deep thought for quiet sometime now. The other two males stared quietly at him, seeing the concentrated look in his. Tachimukai has been sitting on this thought for sometime now. "I think I'm going to start a club." Yes, that was the idea. Now that he was at a grade that granted him the right to start such things, he wanted to make _it_ happen. "For soccer." Tachimukai dreamt of joining this school's soccer club, but this school never had one to begin with. And at the time he was still a newbie, he tried asking some of the superiors to start one… however, nobody had the time or effort to do it.

In his old school, he was in the soccer club. In fact, it was because that school that he started liking soccer. Because of his childhood friend, Endou Mamoru.

He never had any experiences when leading a group. But has seen the captain of his old soccer team in action. And that captain being Endou. Perhaps he could learn from his friend, and apply it to this situation. While, the thought of leading ten other players (perhaps even more) on the soccer field seems a little farfetched. It made him nervous. He has only done independent practices with the tips his teammates gave him before his departure. But this is a completely different matter. This is a new team he must adjust to, with different styles, and different characters. Tachimukai has only played with one team, and that inexperience could jeopardize his new team… Well, that is if he can get enough members to join.

"About time you made that suggestion!"

Tachimukai looked at Ichinose with disbelief. "We were hoping you would say that." Then the brunette stared at Fubuki.

"Eh?" Was all that came from him. Tachimukai could feel a rise of excitement build inside him.

Both Ichinose and Fubuki laughed. "A year back we saw you practicing. And well, that inspired us." Said mixed the American/Japanese.

"What to do you mean?" As Tachimukai recalled, he remembered practicing in a secret location.

Fubuki calmly replied. "You should pick your hiding spots better. Every time we walk home we pass that location." Tachimukai blushed.

"Oh…"

"Everyday, you practice there." Ichinose spoke. "So I wondered: _what's so great about this sport_? That's when we bought a guide book to soccer."

"It talked about some interesting stuff so… We both bought a soccer ball." This duo conversation was starting to give the brunette a headache. "That's when we discovered how fun it was."

Tachimukai was still skeptical about this situation. But that the same time, his hearted lifted with anticipation.

"We want to play soccer with you, Tachimukai." Those two males said it at the same time. And Tachimukai couldn't help but to grin wildly out of happiness.

"You guys… T-THANK-YOU!" Tachimukai stood up from his seat and bowed his head. The other males tried to stop him from using such courteous gestures.

"First we need to find at least eight more members. That way the chairman can give us the go for club's official formation."

"I have some people in mind who might want to join." Thought Ichinose.

"As do I." Suggested Fubuki. Tachimukai nodded.

"Why don't we split up and ask them if they want to join?" Tachimukai didn't dare mention that the Fubuki and Ichinose were the only two people he knew in this school. He'd rather not admit something that pathetic. But he still intends to ask as much of the students around him if they were willing to participate… For once, this day was worth something.

Both boys nodded in agreement, and then ran out of the room. Tachimukai hadn't realized it up until now but, him and Yamino were the only ones still in the room.

'_Just… ask. I wouldn't hurt.'_ Or would it? Tachimukai unconsciously moved towards Yamino.

"U-Um… Sorry to interrupt." Tachimukai did not make any eye contact. Though he did glance down on what the other male was doing. Though his white spiky hair prevented Tachimukai from completely seeing what he was doing. And this is of course, an act of curiosity. Tachimukai took in a deep breath, and then spoke in a clear voice. "Would you, by any chance be interest in joining the soccer team?"

There was a long pause of silence. The standing male held his breath. He closed his eyes and lifted his head high up. His shoulders tensing.

"Maybe. If you can prove to me how _strong_ you are."

This straightforward reply caught him off guard. How strong he was? As in a fight?

A commotion outside made Yamino turn his head away. He stared out the window. And soon enough, Tachimukai wanted to see what was happening to.

Tobitaka and his group of delinquents were causing a scene with a teacher. The one that introduced Yamino to the class.

Tachimukai didn't understand what was going on, but sensing from that out of control anger his teacher was giving, something worst than an expulsion might occur. The boy rushed out the room and into the scene. It didn't occur to him that Yamino didn't follow.

When he arrived to scene, there was cussing being thrown in all direction. The soccer lover looked around and found that some of the students were standing in the sidelines, just staring at the argument. They didn't even bother to break this feud up. This angered him. "Why are you just standing there? Stop them!" The bystanders could only shake their heads. Too afraid to get caught up in that mess. So he took it upon himself to interfere. The rowdy group stood directly under the construction site, which is something that Tachimukai heavily noted. Don't those constructors have the responsibility of keeping pedestrians away from their working locations? Where could they possibly be at a time like this.

With all this shouting and swearing, even Tachimukai was caught up in the anger.

"Everyone, please! Just calm down." It was one vs. four fight. There was obviously something unjust about this argument.

"Why?" Said one of Tobitaka's friend. "How dare he accuses our leader of doing something he didn't do!"

"The evidence is clear! You vandalized my car." The teacher was on the verge of exploding, with head turning redder and redder by the second. The older man pointed to the dry paint that splattered all over Tobitaka's shoes. "Do you know how much it costs? Or how long it took me to get it? You will pay for this!"

At first, it just seemed like the teacher was just going to holler away. But out of no where, he shoved Tobitaka backwards. And the boy hit the ground, hard.

"Sempai!" Shouted another one of Tobitaka's comrades. The smallest of the boys bent down beside his fallen leader, but soon Tobitaka stood back on his feet.

'_There's going to be no end-' _The delinquent leader left his right foot back, then kicked forward. An immense amount of wind trailed after that kick, and was large enough to blow the teacher several feet away (and knocking the man unconscious). However, the wind pressure seemed untamed. It blew in several different directions upwards, and even smacking the piece of contruction metal the hung from above. Tachimukai's eyes widened, recalling that piece of metal that they stood under. _**Snap**_. As if someone had cut a guitar string with scissors.

A shadow began to form from above. As it grew increasingly bigger, they all looked up.

This scene was just one of those slow motion moments. It seemed slow, but it actually happened a lot faster. So fast, that Tachimukai merely acted on impulse.

"Get down!" What was his plan, exactly? Even if the four had listened to his orders, what was his plan to save all of them?

It was that very moment, that a cold voice from the corner of his mind had whispered to him. He couldn't hear it though. And then darkness consumed his body. Like some parallel universe. Cold blood rushed through his veins, and a sensation of mixed fear and pleasure had risen from his gut. _He wanted that metal to fall on him_. "**Reach for it**." The voice said again. This time, he obligated. His arms were stretched up to it's fullest potential, and his hands motioned to grasp the metal. Logically, it's possible for him to grab and stop it with his bare hands. He didn't stop to reconsider that.

An eerie light glowed from him. And blurry image of a monstrous creature appeared. A creature that seemed human, with it's heavily built muscles. Only the upper half of the body was revealed. And it's head… Was something more _demonic_. It roared. As if to establish some sort of warning between it and it's opponent. Then its hands came up and easily stopped the metal. "**Throw it**." Another command made from the depths of this boys mind. And he loyally followed. His empty hands pushed, and the creature did the same. The pitch blackness that shrouded him now disappeared. The sun's light blinded him once more.

All was quiet. And Tachimukai took this time to absorb what had just happened.

The shortest of Tobitaka's friends jumped and hugged the confused brunette to the waist. "That was freakin' awesome!"

"What was that?" Questioned Tobitaka. Getting back up, he looked a bit shocked himself.

Tachimukai stammered. "I'm not-…" His eyes scanned the area, and stopped on the sleeping teacher. "Ah! Tobitaka-san!"

"W-What?" Tobitaka's strange 'moose-shaped' hairstyle bounced back along with his head. Apparently, he flinched thinking the other male was going to hit him.

"Will you join the soccer team!" With a strong kick like that, Tachimukai had been loud and determined to get this guy on his team. Even if the guy was his bully.

This just proves that talent and personal affairs got nothing to do with one another. When soccer is involved, that is.

Tobitaka furrowed his eyes. A face of either skepticism of confusion. He wasn't sure what to say.

But as he recalled, this boy save his and his comrade's life. And so, he owed him his life. Tobitaka did the next unexpected thing, he smiled fondly.

"… Sure."

Hopeful look radiated from Tachimukai, as he bowed. "Thank-you!"

"Aw, man! You scared the crap outta me… Never do that again!" Ichinose scowled.

He arrived with Fubuki, and five others. "Are they…"

"Yep. These are the guys who want to join your team." Said Fubuki.

A male, who looks surprisingly familiar to Ichinose stepped up. "And after seeing what happened here, I can guarantee you that we have no second thoughts."

"R-Really?" A thrill of happiness provoked him to eye the newcomers with heavy expectations. They nodded, sensing his excitement. "Thank-you very much!" He bowed.

"But! Aren't we missing one more person?" Asked Ichinose.

"Not… anymore." Yamino calmly walking into the scene. "I would also like to join."

"Isn't this great, Tachimukai?" Ichinose came around and wrapped one arm around Tachimukai's neck.

"Except, there's one more problem." Tachimukai nervously laughed, the others looked at him puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fubuki.

He then pointed towards their unconscious teacher.

"We can always dump his body in the river… Nobody else has to know." Suggested one of Tobitaka's friend.

"I can't live with my life when the title 'accomplice' is hanging over my shoulders…" Said a male with long blonde hair. Whom Tachimukai recognize as Afuro Terumi.

"Or we can just clean his car before he wakes up, and pretend this never happened." Suggested a male with light-blue hair. From a certain angle, his glasses hid his eyes.

Now his option made sense. "Let's go with Otomura-kun's idea."

Wait a second… THE Otomura Gakuya, their reluctant class representative? Why would he participate in sports?

"Fidio, can you get the sponges?" Ichinose shouted from across the school grounds. Some of the boys have already arrived to were the car is.

And isn't Fidio the foreign exchange student from Italy? Isn't he a famous basketball player or something?

How in the world does Fubuki and Ichinose know these people?

* * *

"Very well." Later, after their teacher finally woken up and had been hit in the head hard to think that he was dreaming the whole time, drove home in his cleaner than ever vehicle, those eleven boys had a conversation with the school's principle. "I will grant you this permission to start this club." The expression of happy children can lighten up anyone's day, but not for the principle. He kept a stern glare on them. "However! If you lose your very first game, your club will be disbanded."

First game? The recruits on this team barely have any experience in soccer.

"And you will need to find a manager within this week." That was all the principle had to say.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

This is chapter is my definition of A LOT. Anyways, I'm introducing a knew team… But with the characters from the anime/game. Please note that I've never played the game (even though I BADLY want to) so a bunch of these are new hiss. techniques that come originally from my head. But I will use techniques found in the anime, like in this chapter Tachimukai used "Mao the Hand". Also, I switched the character's position around in this story. Which will differ greatly from the anime. Such as, Fidio will be a midfielder not a forward. Nagumo (Burn) and Suzuno (Gazel) are on defense. Plus, Fubuki's twin brother is alive (and will eventually a midfielder). Basically, I used a bunch of character that I really like (aside from the main Inazuma members).

Also, Yamino Kageto is "Shadow" if you didn't know. ;D


End file.
